Methods of improving the quality of captured images are known. For example auto focus functions enable the lens of an image capture apparatus such as a camera to be moved relative to the image sensor to focus the image and reduce the amount of blurring.
Similarly it is known to provide image stabilisation systems which enable the lenses to be moved relative to the image sensor to reduce blurring which may be caused by movement of the camera. For example if a user is holding the camera there may be movement due to the users hand shaking which could lead to the blurring of the image.